Romantic Rhapsody
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Last Sequel of 'Special Moment'. SuLay & KaiSoo. Hope you enjoy. DLDR!


Romantic Rhapsody

.

Title :: Romantic Rhapsody (Special Moment Last Sequel)

Author :: Specialpie ( EarthTeleport)

.

Pairings :: SuLay (Side 1) – KaiSoo (Side 2)

Genre :: Romance

Length :: Oneshoot – Short Fict

.

Summary :: "Ini kisah kecilku. Saat aku selalu bersamamu. Dan inilah ungkapanku, untukmu."

Disclaimer :: All belong to god. This story is mine!

.

Warning :: Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Seperti biasa kesalahan bertebaran, Bukan EYD yang benar, Bikin mual, Bikin pusing. Dianjurkan untuk tidak membaca jika sudah mendapat firasat kalau ini sangat jelek. Hehehe~

.

Haii~ hehehe… Kembali dengan Specialpie. Aku bawa fict sequel story terakhir, SuLay dan KaiSoo. Ceritanya ini sequel dari fict 'Special Moment'… Hm, agak garing isi ceritanya. Jadi mohon dimaafkan. Ini sequel terakhir. Gak ada lagi couple yang dibahas (soalnya udah semua haha). Hope you like it. Give me a comment, of course RCL ^^

.

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! NO SILENT READERS! NO FLAME!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

"Yak! Kau ini kelaparan atau kenapa, huh?" Lay berteriak kencang saat semua menu makanan yang dimasaknya sudah habis, dilahap sang kekasih, Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho, sang pelaku hanya tersenyum angelic. Berharap bisa meredam marah sang namjachingu. "Aku lapar, Yixing." Jawabnya sambil terus mengeluarkan senyum andalannya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dengan senyumanmu itu, Suho!" Lay dengan percaya diri berucap seperti itu. Padahal nyatanya, ia tidak bisa menolak pesona seorang Kim Junmyeon saat senyum yang paling ia suka Suho lemparkan untuknya.

Suho langsung cemberut. "Kau terlalu blak-blakan." Serunya kesal.

"Biar saja, dasar Suho rakus!" Ejeknya.

"Aku tidak rakus. Hanya kelaparan." Belanya cepat.

"Sama saja itu rakus."

"Andwae!"

"Iya, itu sama."

"Tidak."

"Kau menghabiskan semua yang aku masak bukannya itu rakus?"

"Aku bilang aku hanya lapar saja."

"Rakus."

"Aku mencintaimu, Lay!" Kalimat ini berbeda. Suho menjebak Lay atau Yixingnya, dengan memanfaatkan suasana ini.

"Aku juga!" Ups. Kena! Yixing mengatakannya.

"Haha. Kena kau, Zhang Yixing." Suho tertawa saat Yixing mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Sedangkan Lay hanya menutup mulutnya yang baru saja mengucapkan sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak boleh didengar Suho, untuk saat-saat tertentu tentunya.

"Ish~ menyebalkan!" Gerutu Lay.

Suho sangat tau, Lay adalah tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka romantis dan gombal. Lay itu seseorang yang tidak suka bergaya 'girly' tapi sangat perhatian dan selalu masak enak seperti seorang ibu. Itu yang Suho rasakan, setelah dari kecil hidup bersama Lay.

"Aku ingin cepat menikah dengamu." Ujar Suho tiba-tiba. Suho sedikit menambahkan selingan canda dan tawa agar tidak terlalu canggung.

Lay spontan menatap Suho kaget, dan hampir saja garpuh yang sedang dipegangnya terlempar karena reflex. "Mwo? Kau mau aku bunuh?" Lay menjawab dengan hal yang aneh.

"Aku kan hanya berucap." Kata Suho datar.

"Huh, aneh-aneh saja." Bisik Lay namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh indera pendengaran milik Suho.

Suho menautkan kedua alisnya, heran. "Aku sudah mengenalmu dari kecil. Aku bahkan sudah mengenal keluargamu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Walaupun pernah selama lima tahun kita tidak bertemu sebelum akhirnya kita seperti ini, namun dua tahun belakangan kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Dari kecil juga aku sudah selalu bermimpi kalau aku bisa menikah dan mencicipi masakanmu." Suho menerawang ke masa lalunya. Masa kecilnya bersama seorang Zhang Yixing.

"Ha? Tidakkah kau merasa aneh, Suho?"

"Apanya?"

"Eumm, manikah denganku?"

Suho tersenyum. "Aku serius! Bahkan aku selalu ingin hal itu cepat terjadi." Jawab Suho.

"Wae?"

"Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku, masa remajaku, masa sulit dan masa senangku bersamamu. Tentu saja aku juga ingin menghabiskan masa tuaku bersamamu." Kata Suho.

Lay adalah orang yang sangat tau sopan santun. Ia tentunya akan mendengarkan orang yang berbicara dengannya dengan seksama tanpa menyela perkataannya.

"Dari kecil juga saat bermain kau selalu memasakkan sesuatu untukku. Ketika kau berpura-pura menikah denganku, saat kau menyambutku pulang kerja, memiliki seorang putra dari boneka, aku ingat semuanya. Bahkan saat bermain pernikahan-pun kau sudah sangat paham bagaimana caranya mengurus rumah tangga. Aku suka." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mengingat mereka waktu kecil.

"Kau menyebalkan, Suho. Memalukan sekali saat itu." Sejenak pipi Lay diwarnai warna merah muda yang sangat lucu.

"Haha. Maka dari itu aku ingin segera menikah denganmu, Yixing."

"Jangan bermimpi! Kita bahkan belum menyelesaikan kuliah. Kau belum mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Kalau sudah sukses, kita akan menikah tanpa harus merepotkan orang tua. Asal kau mau menunggu itu dan tetap bersamaku." Ucap Lay. Ia sangat cermat dalam urusan seperti ini.

Suho tersenyum lagi. Ia bangga pada Lay. Sungguh, ia amat sangat mencintai Zhang Yixingnya.

"Apa, senyum-senyum begitu?" Tanya Lay saat ia mendapati Suho yang tersenyum aneh padanya. Rasanya mengerikan!

Suho menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya saja aku benar-benar jatuh kedalam pesonamu itu. Kau seperti seorang istri yang baik sekarang." Katanya. "Tentu saja, kelak kita akan menikah. Aku akan mendapat pekerjaan tetap. Kita akan memiliki putra dan putrid yang lucu. Membangun rumah sederhana, dan hidup bahagia." Lanjutnya.

Lay terbawa suasana. Ia tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan masa depannya yang ia harap akan indah. "Kau membuatku bahagia, Suho." Gumamnya.

Suho hanya tersenyum.

"Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi namjachinguku. Menungguku. Bersabar dengan sikapku. Aku, tidak menyangka kalau aku akan menjadi milikmu."

Suho meraih tangan Lay dan menggenggamnya. "Kau adalah masa laluku, kau adalah masa yang sedang aku jalani sekarang, dan kau juga adalah masa depanku. Aku tidak akan pergi darimu. Dari dulu hariku adalah bersamamu. Maka saat nantipun akan tetap begitu." Jelas Suho.

"Aku menyukaimu dari kecil. Kau tau itu…"

"Aku bahkan lebih menyukaimu. Hanya saja aku terlalu pendiam dan tidak berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Hanya saja aku merasa senang saat kau selalu mengaku sebagai pacarku kepada teman di sekolah dasar atau menjadi istriku saat bermain dengan tetangga." Suho terus saja membahas masa kecil mereka. Sepertinya masa kecil mereka tidak akan pernah habis untuk dibahas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suho."

Suho mengangguk. "Aku juga… Aku sangat mencintaimu." Balasnya.

Lay tersenyum kearah Suho. Senyuman yang jarang didapat Suho dari sang namjachingu.

"Aku janji kalau aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Masa depanku adalah kau, dan kebahagiaanku adalah kau. Terimakasih, Suho."

Suho mengeluarkan lagi senyum angelicnya. "You're my everything. I always believe you, and you must believe me… I Love You, Yixing."

"Of course, I always believe you too. And I know if you love me…" Lay tersenyum.

Suho memeluk Lay. Suho merasa ini adalah hari yang langka. Suasana ini adalah suasana romantis menurut Suho. Karena jarang sekali Suho bisa mengajak Lay untuk seromantis ini.

Ia, tidak ingin melewatkan satu moment apapun.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

(Side 2 – KaiSoo : Romantic Rhapsody)

Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sangat mandiri. Meskipun ia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berkecukupan, ia tidak ingin membuat repot orang tuanya. Ia hanya mau belajar hidup mandiri dengan usaha dan keringatnya. Kecuali untuk beberpa hal yang mendesak, ia akan meminta bantuan orang tuanya dan itupun akan Kyungsoo kembalikan sebagai gantinya.

Sekarang, Kyungsoo tinggal disebuah apartemen yang tidak terlalu luas. Hanya memiliki dua kamar, ruang makan, ruang menonton, dapur, dan balkon kecil.

"Kai, apa kau makan teratur selama kau tidak mengunjungiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai, namjachingunya. Mereka sedang berada diatas karpet dengan bulu yang sangat tebal. Sangat hangat. Kai berbaring dipangkuan Kyungsoo sambil sesekali disuapi buah pir yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong oleh Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Kai, adalah orang yang cool dan terlihat manly. Menurut Kyungsoo, Kai adalah namja yang sangat perhatian tetapi juga manja saat didepannya. Tapi saat diluar, Kyungsoo mengakui kalau Kai adalah namja yang dingin dan selalu focus pada sesuatu yang sudah ditargetkannya. Namja yang tinggal sendiri di Korea karena keluarganya yang berada di Eropa. Tinggal di sebuah rumah besar yang ditinggalkan orang tuanya untuk Kai.

Kai tidak terlalu suka suasana rumah. Karena sepi, hanya ada para pegawai yang berlalu-lalang disana. Setiap hari, Kai hanya akan pergi untuk berlatih basket, berlatih dance, dan mengunjungi Kyungsoo.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau buruk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Aku jadi khawatir, Kai." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

Kai tersenyum. "Gwaenchana. Aku hanya lelah." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

Tapi itu tidak membuat Kyungsoo berhenti khawatir. "Ayolah, Kai. Jangan terlalu lelah, nde? Kurangi berlatih basketmu. Dan kurangi juga berlatih dance-mu. Kau selalu memiliki kelas malam untuk mata pelajaran ilmiahmu." Raut wajah Kyungsoo kentara dengan rasa khawatir.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dari bawah. Ia dapat melihat jelas dengan posisnya sekarang. Raut wajah khawatir bisa Kai lihat di wajah orang yang sangat dicintainya. "Hyung, aku minta maaf." Sesalnya.

"Jangan membuatku khawatir ya, Kai?"

"Tentu hyung… Aku janji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap kening Kai sebentar.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku ya.." Pinta Kai tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengarnya. Apa yang barusan dikatakan Kai?

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Terlalu mencintaimu malah. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu setiap waktu. Aku ingin hyung yang selalu berada disampingku. Aku meminta hal itu boleh kan, hyung?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan mata bulatnya. "Tentu saja, Kai-ah~ akupun akan sangat menyesal kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apakah selama ini aku terlalu sibuk?"

Kyungsoo diam. Iya, Kyungsoo sedikit merasa kesepian karena setiap hari Kai hanya memiliki waktu sebentar untuk Kyungsoo. Hanya basket dan dance yang Kai utamakan. "Sejujurnya begitu. Tapi, aku hanya khawatir kalau kau sakit." Elak Kyungsoo. Ia tidak ingin Kai-nya berpikir sesuatu yang buruk tentangnya.

"Apa hyung kesepian? Apa hyung sedih kalau aku jarang menjemputmu di kampus?"

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo diam. Karena itu memang benar.

"Aku minta maaf, hyung. Besok, aku tidak akan seperti itu. Aku akan bersama hyung disini. Aku akan mengurangi waktuku untuk berlatih dance dan basket." Ucap Kai sambil tersenyum pada orang yang kini telah menjadi nafasnya.

"Kau memang harus memiliki waktu untuk dirimu sendiri, Kai-ah. Lihat, tubuhmu itu kurus. Wajahmu juag sedikit aneh dengan kantung mata hitam dan pipi tirusmu. Aku tidak suka itu." Omel Kyungsoo.

"Arasseo, aku akan mengurus diriku nanti."

"Bukan nanti dan nanti, Kai. Kau harus janji untuk itu." Ucap Kyungsoo. Seperti sedang menegur. "Kau hanya selalu berjanji tanpa benar-benar melakukannya. Kau ingin membuatku terus cemas dan mati, begitu?"

Kyungsoo kesal. Dan raut wajahnya itu sangat lucu menurut Kai.

"Iya, Kyungsoo chagiya…" Goda Kai.

"Ish~ kau ini. Dasar anak kecil!"

Kai lagi-lagi hanya tertawa melihat tingkah namjachingunya. Kai bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk di samping Kyungsoo, di karpet putih dan hangat itu.

"Besok aku libur, hyung! Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan ke Lotte Park." Ajak Kai.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Tapi ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak boleh keluar rumah. Aku mau kencan denganmu, asal tidak keluar rumah. Disini saja." Tolak Kyungsoo. Tangannya melipat di dadanya dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Kai heran.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai. "Kau harus istirahat. Menginaplah disini. Aku akan menjagamu seharian besok. Aku janji akan memperhatikanmu dan semuanya tentangmu. Aku juga janji, aku akan membuatkan sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam yang romantis disini. Okay?"

Kai sejenak berpikir. Bukankah ini adalah waktu yang baik untu berdua dengan Kyungsoo? Kai menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak Kyungsoo kemudian bertanya dalam sebuah gumaman kecil. "Kenapa kau begitu memperhatikanku?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku adalah namjachingumu, dan aku harus bertanggung jawab sebagai namjachingumu. Entahlah, tapi aku selalu merasakan sesuatu saat kau merasa lelah walau sedikit. Jadi, jangan coba berbohong dan mengelak saat kau merasa lelah, sulit, atau tertekan." Jawab Kyungsoo. Kai senang bisa mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa memperhatikannya seperti Kyungsoo. Perhatian Kyungsoo untuk Kai seperti tidak pernah habis.

"Terimakasih, hyung. Aku bahkan belum membalas semua perhatian hyung walaupun kita sudah berjalan selama dua tahun ini. Bahkan kau masih begitu sabar." Bisik Kai. Kepalanya masih ia sandarkan di pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. "Anni! Kau memberiku banyak hal. Kau memberikan cinta dan sayang yang hangat. Kau selalu menemaniku saat malam, tidak peduli kalau kau sendiri lelah. Jangan bicara begitu, aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, sayang…" Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, Do Kyungsoo. Jangan tinggalkan aku." Ungkap Kai dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia hanya ingin mengungkapkannya sekarang, sebagai tanda kalau ia mencintai Kyungsoo.

"Nado… Kai-ah." Balas Kyungsoo. "Jadi, besok kita hanya akan disini. Aku mohon kau menginap disini, malam ini saja. Aku akan memasak makanan yang kau suka untuk kita seharian. Sebut saja itu kencan kita, hanya saja ini bukan diluar. Aku bukan tidak mau untuk bermain diluar. Tapi aku melihat kondisimu yang tidak mungkin. Saat kau libur, yang aku ingin hanya kau mengistirahatkan dirimu. Jaga kesehatamu, jangan terlihat seperti ini. Aku khawatir kalau saat kau berlatih basket kau menelponku dan bilang kalau kakimu terasa sakit. Atau saat kau berada sendirian di ruang dance kau memberiku pesan kalau kepalamu sangat sakit. Aku tidak ingin kau seperti itu, Kai-ah. Kumohon, mengertilah~" Kyungsoo berkata panjang lebar. Tapi yang ia rasakan hanyalah keheningan, sampai telinganya menangkap suara halus nan lembut khas orang yang tertidur.

"Kau tidur, Kai? Ini baru jam lima sore." Bisiknya saat matanya mendapati Kai yang tertidur di pundaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menurunkan kepala Kai ke pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo tau Kai sangat lelah, Kai hanya tidak selalu mengungkapkan itu.

"Tidurlah." Bisiknya. "Jangan selalu memaksakan dirimu, Kai-ah. Saranghae…" Lanjut Kyungsoo berbisik. Tangan mungilnya mengelus halus rambut Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum memperhatikan Kai yang tertidur dengan wajah polos seperti bayi.

'Aku juga ingin selalu mengungkapkan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin… Gomawo…' Batin Kungsoo.

.

.

.

End_

.

.

.

Aaaaaaa!

Aku merusak moment SuLay dan KaiSoo! Jelek! Aku minta maaf. Tapi aku lagi aneh sekarang. Apa yang ada di otak gak bisa aku rinci dengan tulisan untuk menjadi sebuah cerita. Mianhae~~

Sebagai gantinya, nanti aku update cerita full romance yaa…

Maaf aku merusak image kedua couple unyu ini () RCL pleaseeee…


End file.
